1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus for capturing images of an object, generating image data of the object, and displaying the image data, and also relates to an imaging method and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a technology is known, which provides a sight for confirming an imaging range of a camera, and allows the photographer to know the imaging range of the camera according to sighting light emitted through the sight when the photographer performs self-photographing (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-136499).